Facilitating player versus environment (PvE) combat in an online game is known. Conventional gaming system typically enables a player to control a player character in the online game to fight one or more computer-controlled characters such as monster, boss, and other types of computer-controlled characters in a PvE combat. In those systems, the PvE combat typically results in either the player character or the computer-controlled character being defeated by the other.